Mi día
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Summary: Este fic participa en el Minireto de mayo para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"


**Disclaimer: THG no me pertenece, ni su historia, ni sus personajes.**

 **Fic para el minireto de Mayo del Torneo entre distritos en la arena, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".**

 **Distrito 4.**

 **Mi día**

Hoy es mi día favorito, hoy cuando fuera a desayunar con mis padres habría una tarta o galletas de las que tanto me gustan sobre la mesa, hoy todos me cantarían y me harían reír con lo desafinado que son, hoy tendría ropa nueva esperando a ser estrenada, hoy tendría que poner cara de sorpresa con la típica fiesta sorpresa al final del día, hoy me dormiría cansado y tan feliz que echaría chispas.

Pero eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, hoy no estoy en el lugar que me gustaría estar, hoy no veo el mar azul y libre perderse en el horizonte, hoy no hay cantos ni galletas hechos con amor.

Las luces y el brillo del lugar me ciegan, entrecierro los ojos mientras marco mi mejor sonrisa en mis labios. Muchas siluetas corren a saludarme, besando mis mejillas y apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo en una manera de parecer que realmente les importo. Sus risas fingidas y las preguntas vacías me atormentan todas las noches, pero justo hoy como todos los años, se vuelve peor.

— Oh, estas tan guapo como siempre.

El estándar de belleza de esta ciudad siempre me ha sido completamente extraño. Hoy llevaba tanto maquillaje que mi piel ya no tenía ese bronceado producto del trabajo en el mar, mi cabello estaba tan levantado que podía tomar las señales de otros distritos si quería, la chaqueta dorada que llevaba pesaba tanto, que estaba seguro si me la sacaba y la tiraba al suelo, esta dejaría un agujero.

Reírme de bromas que no tenían sentido, alabar actos que me parecían una burla al país en general, parecer interesado en personas que nunca había visto en mi vida, sonreír cuando no quiero y hasta que me duelan los pómulos.

— Muy feliz cumpleaños, espero sea de tú agrado esta fiesta. La hemos hecho pensando totalmente en ti, uno de nuestros vencedores favoritos.

La sonrisa forzada del presidente hacia que mi estomago se revolviera, pero yo no pude más que alabar lo hecho y agradecer con mi vida algo que no me gustaba ni un poco.

— En unos minutos llegará una de las nuevas dueñas de la empresa textil aquí en el Capitolio, sé que no tendrás inconvenientes en ir a darle una visita.

Esas palabras frías, por un momento de manera inocente pensé que sería un día libre, donde luego de que se apagaran las luces y la música terminara podría ir hasta mi habitación a hundirme entre las suaves sábanas de seda. Pero como tantas veces me habían dicho, yo no era libre de hacer y deshacer.

— Hemos arreglado una habitación especial, aquí están todos los datos que necesitas. Confío plenamente en ti, lo sabes.

Y antes de irse me guiñó un ojo. Me pasó una pequeña cartilla con nombres, números y datos que no quise leer. Le vi irse entre la multitud, mientras cogía de una bandeja una copa de champán burbujeante y se internaba a reír con sus pares.

Suspiré hondo y acto seguido también tomé una copa, pero luego de pensármelo, tomé dos. Vacié una de un solo trago y la dejé sobre una mesa atestada de cosas, me quedé con la otra en la mano mientras volvía a poner esa sonrisa que tan bien sabía hacer. Volví a llevar la copa a mis labios cuando una luz desde el techo me iluminó y una música suave y tan característica comenzó a sonar de fondo. Todos aplaudieron y comenzaron a cantar, el coro sobrepasó el sonido de la pista musical y fulminó mis oídos.

Hoy no era el día que planeaba, pero así era mi vida desde hace un tiempo y si quería seguir viviendo sólo debía acatar.

¿Cierto?

 _Holis, les traigo el fic de Mayo._

 _Sé que querías que nos vistiéramos de fiesta y tal, lo he hecho, he puesto a Finnick como una estrella brillante… en aquel espacio oscuro en el cual no quiere estar._

 _Espero les guste, tenía muchas ideas con respecto a esto, pero creo que por una cosa personal me decanté por esta._

 _Mi mente está funcionando un poquitín extraño._

 _¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

 _Besos,_ Eimi.


End file.
